Priestess Protection Program
by Selfless-Ki
Summary: Kagome had been kicked out of her old life, and had just recently started a new one until the new girl Bella Swan showed up, and things started to get out of control.. Well, not if she has anything to say about it, especially when she can still make herself useful? Yeah, she's definitely going to make sure no one dies here in Forks, Washington.
1. Bella Swan

**I disclaim InuYasha and the Twilight Saga.**

**There aren't any Kagome/Seth pairings. **

**In here, Seth is the same age as Kagome in here. **

* * *

**1. Bella Swan**

'_You can do so much better_,' they said.

'_You're not a good enough shot to kill him_,' they said.

'_You die three times before you are brave_,' they said.

She couldn't do much better, she _was_ a good enough shot to kill _him_, and she did die three times before she was finally brave... brave enough to face the world for what it truly is. She had finally reached beyond her years in experience and she wasn't going to let a simple seal that was on the well keep her back from adventure... maybe.

She had long since given up trying to go back; it was no use. The boneater's well wouldn't allow her back into the Feudal Era, and it hadn't allowed her back for nearly half a year. The now-sixteen-year-old Kagome had moved to a different continent, North America, and had been settled on the far west coast in a small rainy place called Forks in the state of Washington.

Of course, since she was still too young to set out on her own, her mother had set up an arrangement for her to be emanicapted early. (The only reason she had allowed her daughter to leave in the first place was because she knew that their home held too many memories for her, ones that would stike a chord if they were to be brought up so lightly when she cares so much about the feudal era.) Kun-Loon didn't want her daughter to be unhappy, but she didn't quite want to let her go either; so she had made Kagome promise that she would come back to Tokyo every break she had from school; meaning she has to spend at least half the summer with her family; not that she minded, she was already starting to miss them so much just after being in the green rainy place for a month.

So, Kagome was allowed to live a normal life again. She's enrolled in the small highschool with a small population, and she even hangs around people from her school every so often. But she really wouldn't call them her friends, they were more like acquaintances.

She sat in the back of her Biology class with Mr. Banner going on and about and all around with the lesson that they were to be learning. She already had learned about this in her old school, and she didn't bother paying attention now as she stared out the window.

Just as she was about to start thinking of her past, and not for the first time wishing for something to keep her interested and grounded in life, the door was opened timidly and in stepped a girl looking to be about her age, her height. She had mahogany brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a light blush on her face as she noticed that she was being stared at by the entirety of the class.

"Oh, um..." the girl fumbled to find her schedule through the books that she was holding in her arms as Mr. Banner turned to her questioningly. "Is this... Biology... with, Mr. Banner?"

"Ah, yes..." Mr. Banner muttered before smiling warmly at the new girl that had arrived late to our class. "You must be the new new student, Isabella Swan."

"It's Bella," Kagome easily heard the girl correct him and she smiled slightly in her direction before moving her gaze back to the window.

"Of course," the bioloy teacher replied. He signed off on a paper that Bella had handed him, her schedule, then marked her name on his roster before pointing Bella toward the back of the room. "The only empty seat we have is next to Edward Cullen, come to see me after class and I'll set up a date for you to catch up..."

Bella began walking toward the back of the class, and Kagome had lifted her head again to see her sit at the lab table across the aisle from hers besides the guy that had the odd, but attractive bronze hair, eyeing Bella and Edward with curious sapphire blue eyes.

Though to anyone else it may have seemed like honest curiosity; it was different. When Bella had walked by, Kagome felt a heavy feeling come over her from Edward's direction and she couldn't help but wonder what that was.

'_It's been almost two years since I've felt something like this,_' she thought curiously. '_There can't be a demon around, could there?_'

The hour stayed like that, much to Kagome's suprise, and her eyes stayed glued on the two from the corners as she felt the heavy feeling-the aura-she finally realized, continued to get heavier, so much heavier that Kagome almost felt that she couldn't breathe.

But, thankfully the class had ended soon enough and Kagome watched bemusedly as Edward hightailed it out of the room. She turned to see Bella looking confused, and a little upset by his rudeness and she decided to eleviate the situation. She walked over to the girl, her books held securely with her right arm as she fell into step beside the girl as they walked out.

"Hi," Kagome said in her friendliest voice, a small smile on her face as Bella turned toward her astoundedly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, you must be new here..."

Bella nodded, her blush from before slowly fading from existence. "I'm Bella... Bella Swan."

Kagome offered her hand and Bella unwittingly let go of her books with the one hand that had secured them in her hold as she reached for the girl's friendly gesture, allowing her books to fall to the floor in a loud series of thuds.

Kagome tried not to giggle at the girl's clumsiness and she bent down with her to pick up her books while keeping her own steady. "Nice to meet you... So, where's your last hour?"

Bella smiled sheepishly before letting it fade, "P.E."

"Oooh," Kagome fell into her outgoing nature easily with the girl as if she had known her for years as they walked out of the classroom and down the hallway towards Bella's next class. "I hear Coach is usually easier on his last hour kids though, so that's a plus... And, I believe Mike Newton has that hour, which... there he is now..." Kagome grinned in a way that showed that she was uncertain.

He stood at the end of the hallway near the cafeteria with an anxious expression on his face before Kagome and Bella walked up side by side, and a cool grin appeared on his features. "Oh hey, Kagome, Bella."

"Hey," Kagome said as Bella gave an awkward wave. "I'm sure you want to take Bella to P.E. so I'll leave you two to it; see you guys tomorrow!" She felt a little bad for leaving Bella with Mike, but she didn't want to stay here any longer than she was needed to. So forgetting about her guiltiness, she turned and walked in the direction of the exit, not thinking of anything but the new shift in auras that she had felt during 5th hour.

Bella seemed to be confused at Kagome's leaving and she asked as much, too; "You're leaving so soon?"

Kagome turned back to her with a smile. "6th hour is my free period, and for 7th hour my French teacher isn't here today; what's the point in going to class if I'm not learning anything new?"

Bella and Mike seemed to understand her as the latter shrugged and Bella called out a warm, "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

All through the night, and all of the next day, Kagome still had the thought of the heavy feeling that she got from the day before. And even more to add on to her suspicions, Edward wasn't at school that day. Not that she usually paid attention to his presence at school anyways. And it could very easily mean that his family was off on another camping trip; but she quickly tossed that thought aside whenever she saw the rest of his family during lunch sitting at their usual secluded round table sat in the shadows of the cafeteria.

So today, instead of sitting by herself like she normally would, she decided to go sit with her new friend, Bella at Angelas table, if only to see what had happneed between Bella and Edward. And really, she isn't the snooping type, but she wants to know what was up witht that aura that she was feeling the other day...

It wasn't like it was a horrible one, like the demons and half-demons that she had felt before, but it wasn't exactly a safe and cuddly one either. The aura that she felt actually kind of worried her, which was why she decided to get acquainted with Bella the day before. She wasn't going to let the girl out of her sights, no matter how useless she may be now without a hanyou, taijaiya, monk, or a demon fox child to back her up; she still knew how to purify things with her arrows... not that they would allow them in a school, but her hands could still emit her power; _It should be useful enough, right? _

She hoped so.

She walked up with nothing but a granola bar and a bottle of water earning shocked glances from the students that were around them, and a certain narrowed glare from a girl that she had remembered to be Lauren as she stood before them with a warm smile. "Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" her accent didn't surprise anyone there, she vaguely realized. _They must have gotten used to it the last time I spoke to them_, she thought.

"Of course," Angela smiled back, scooting over and allowing for Kagome to sit in between her and Eric Yorkie while on the other side of her Ben sat staring between Kagome and Angela before shooting a grateful look Kagome's way.

Bella sat directly across from Kagome and Kagome let her bright sapphire eyes scan the room, trying to feel out for that aura again, but not sensing it as she rested her eyes upon Bella, smiling gently at her. "So, how's your second day of school been, Bella?"

_Maybe it was nothing_, Kagome thought as Bella answered, feeling disappointment cloud her thoughts. But she actually felt good to finally allow a new friend into her life, though Bella may not think of her that way yet.


	2. Angel

**2. Angel**

"So, we're going to go to La Push tonight, right?" Jessica was saying to Kagome and Bella as they were outside sitting on one of the various picnick tables surfaces, soaking up what little sun that they were given after they had eaten their respective lunches outdoors.

The initial offer was that they go camping with a group at La Push with some of the guys there. And it had been suggested nearly two days ago when Mike had insisted that Jessica invited Bella, & Bella invited Kagome to come as well, even though Jessica wasn't entirely excited about the idea of the girls tagging along.

"I guess so," Bella sighed, turning over and looking listlessly up at that sun which was still completely covered in gloomy gray clouds. It was actually supposed to snow that afternoon, much to the girl's displeasure.

"Of course," Kagome commented, letting her gaze fall upon Bella's frowning face with slight annoyance. "And Bella, don't you be a wet blanket!"

Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled at the girl in slight mockery.

It's been an exact week since Edward had stopped coming to school, and Bella wasn't sure if he had decided to show today or not. Which, is why she was acting the way she was now. The way Edward had treated her before was off putting and she couldn't think of a single thing she had done before. But now, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous that she might have to see him today-if he _does_ show.

"Great," Jessica enthused. "Don't forget to pick Bella up, Kagome."

With that she turned and started to walk away as the bell rang without so much as a backward glance towards the girls that she now considered competition. _I hope they decide not to come at all_, she thought honestly.

Kagome reached on the table for her book bag and tugged Bella up with her as she sighed a long sigh. "I think we're doing blood types next week; and today, Angela has informed me that we're doing some kind of labwork."

Bella wasn't paying much attention to her until she said 'labwork'. And she looked to Kagome with sharp, demanding eyes. "With partners?"

Kagome nodded absently. "Yeah."

"Is that the person that we sit with, then?"

"Yepp!" Kagome grinned. "And since Edward hasn't been here lately, maybe I'll be your lab partner!"

Bella frowned a bit before smiling back at the outgoing girl with slight disappointment, but she shook it off.

"To Mr. Banner's class!" Kagome muttered half-determinedly, and she marched the both of them straight to his room with surprising strength for such a small girl.

They had passed a few of the guys throwing snowballs their direction, but Kagome decidedly didn't pay attention to them since they weren't aiming the frosted mini canonballs her way. _Might as well let them have their fun, the snow is due to melt in a few days_, she thought.

All the while, as they were walking, she kept pacing over possible thoughts in her mind, trying to think of a possible solution for her issue with _failing_ Biology, knowing that Bella had a passing grade since she had told her before-which is why she hoped to be Bella's partner.

Even though she doesn't have to go to the feudal era anymore, she still couldn't seem to stay focused on her schoolwork because she was still hoping for some kind of excitement in her life-like she was expected for more, something outlandish, or out-of-this-world, hence, she's growing bored with the normal life. And that was probably even the reason why she was searching for a formidable aura that wasn't there last week-but that was over with. She's already convinced herself that it was nothing. At least, that's what she thinks that she convinced herself.

They made it to Biology in Mr. Banner's class, surprisingly with how much attention Kagome didn't pay to where or how slow or fast she was walking, and both girls were surprised to see that there was only one student in the class room, which happened to be Cullen, Edward, and no one else.

Kagome frowned in disappointment. "Why me?" she muttered out loud.

Bella, who had been staring cautiously at Edward, moved her gaze to her friend confusedly. "What?"

"Sorry," Kagome muttered. "I think out loud sometimes," and she walked off in the direction of her seat, watching as she headed off toward her seat as well. _Now I'm definitely going to fail Biology for sure, _she frowned deeply.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," Kagome heard him speak to Bella, and she was all for tuning their conversation out to give them privacy, but the next words he said startled her. "You must be Bella Swan, I probably came off rude last week..."

Kagome smiled at his politeness, having never before actually heard him talk except for when he was speaking to Mr. Banner. _At least he's not an asshole_, she looked toward the class as people started filing in, easily tuning out the two across the aisle from her.

Once the class was effectively filled and the tardy bell had already rang, Mr. Banner stood ahead of the class with a stack of papers held in his hand. "Good afternoon, class," he greeted with a good natured smile, capturing everyone's attention, well-nearly everyone.

"Today, we're doing a lab project on cellular anatomy with the person you're sitting next to," he continued though his smile started to fade as he looked at the class sternly as he started visiting every desk to hand each table a single paper. "Oh and pay attention, since I'm sure not one of you may have paid attention to last week's lesson when I was teaching it," he coincidentally sent Kagome a look, and she ducked her head with a slight blush.

Once he gave Edward and Bella a paper, he finally reached her desk and instead of handing her a paper, he turned toward Edward, who was sitting tensely in his desk, and looked back to the blue-eyed priestess that stared back at him.

"Kagome, since your partner is indisposed, you can either work with Edward and Bella, or you can work on your own..." the way he trailed off made it obvious that he wanted her to work with them, since he wanted her to pass his class. "If that's okay with you, and Miss Swan?"

"It's fine," Bella murmured.

"Of course," Edward's amber gaze met Kagome's jeweled blue ones, just as Bella looked over to her with a slight smile.

Kagome grinned lifting up her chair and putting it down affectively in between Edward and Bella, not realizing that Bella wanted to sit by him, or noticing the half-grateful look that Edward shot her way from the corner of his eyes.

Now, he could concentrate on something other than the tantalizing scent that Bella was shoving into his senses. He glanced down at their work paper as Mr. Banner walked away, but Kagome was the first to speak.

"If you guys are worried about your grades, then I won't do anything," she told them, actually hoping that they would do all the complicated work, albeit a little guiltily.

Mr. Banner walked around placing the microscopes on the desks, and after he placed the scope on their desk, Edward went to work on plugging it in semi-swiftly and Bella wrote both hers and Kagome's names on the paper in her chicken-scratch handwriting, sliding the paper over to Edward so that he could sign his own name.

They didn't really care if she worked or not as they rattled off whether the specimen each of the three had looked at was prophase, anaphase, or metaphase, and not much to Kagome's surprise, Bella had named three of the five subjects they were to look at, while Kagome did her best to pay attention.

Edward and Bella flew through the project easily and they let Kagome write down their answers on the paper. They were easily the first group to get done, and Kagome was already pulling her chair back, lifting it to go back to her table as Mr. Banner slowly made his way back to their table with an upset look on his face.

"Couldn't you have at least given Kagome and Bella a try, Edward?" he frowned.

"Actually, Bella named three out of the five," Edward commented before looking Kagome's way apologetically, absently adding, "Kagome named the rest."

Mr. Banner narrowed his eyes at the last tidbit that Edward had lied about but he turned to Bella with impressed eyes. "Really? Have you done this lab before then, Bella?"

"Yeah, but not with onion root," she answered easily faintly smiling up at the biology teacher.

Mr. Banner nodded in understanding. "Whitefish blastula?"

Bella nodded.

"Well," Mr. Banner sighed. "I guess the three of you are free for this period," and he walked away. "Busy yourselves quietly."

The second he was finally out of hearing reach Kagome instantly turned to Edward smiling gratefully at him. "Thanks, Edward; I think he was probably going to make me do it on my own..." she shuddered in displeasure.

"No problem," Edward let a faintly crooked smile out her way and Bella frowned slightly at their exchange.

Kagome went to minding her own business, though. She pulled out her Trig book, and sighed heavily as she opened it immediately to the section that they had assigned homework in, trying to understand the words that seemed to be succeeding in freaking her out.

"Math," she murmured quietly to herself. "Is going to be the death of me. I can feel myself slowly dying right... now." and she lowered her head to her desk, feeling her raven locks fan out around her body as she heard a girl's nasal induced giggle from the front of the room.

There's just no way she can concentrate!

Out of the recesses of her mind, she heard Edward and Bella begin to converse, and she vaguely listened to what they were saying as they started to get familiar with each other.

"So, why did you move here to Forks, then?"

Bella had been looking forward adamantly before she sighed, and turned to meet his gaze as she spoke, "My mother... got remarried to Phil two years ago."

Edward didn't seem to understand what Bella was saying, and with a confused lilt to his voice he asked, "And you don't like Phil." Though, it came out more as a statement than a question.

"That's not it," Bella sounded a little agitated, though with control of her anger.

"Oh..." Edward paused for a moment before trying again, seemingly trying to pry into Bella's mind.

"I actually moved here because my mom and Phil needed time alone, and even though they wouldn't ask for it I still decided to give them their due time since they hardly ever spent time together... and I haven't visited Charlie in a long time... so I'm killing two birds with one stone," she made up for her attitude that she gave Edward by speaking fondly of her parents, giving both Kagome and Edward the impression that she was the caretaker of her family.

Having heard enough, Kagome tuned her out and began to do her Trigonometry homework instantly remembering why she had stopped in the first place as she slammed her head down on her lab table.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," she repeated numerously.

...

It was after class, the bell had rung and Kagome had lagged a little behind Angela on her way out of the door, though exiting before Bella. Edward was actually the first one out of the class, and at that Kagome felt a small tremor of energy going down her spine in anticipation. Anticipation for what, though?

Kagome had decided to stay for her last hour class today, French II with Mlle. Basten, since she was actually here today. Go figure.

As soon as she made it to her class, she walked in without a slightest care about the actual class itself, instead dreading over her trigonometry homework which she was to turn in by the end of the day to Mr. Varner since it was _actually_ due earlier in the day.

She made her way to her desk, and sat down as the class began to fill up, and was quickly full with a bunch of juniors and sophomores before the teacher actually walked in. She looked expectantly at the students, and every single last one of them knew that she was expecting them to greet her... in French.

"Bonjour, Mlle. Basten," the class said as a whole.

"_How are you?_" she answered in the same tongue with a pleased smile on her face. (Sa va?)

"Sa va bien," they answered. (We're fine.)

And the rest of the class was spent like that, since they were working on speaking french for this week, since they were writing in french the other few weeks. Though, everyone still didn't understand what they were writing the few weeks before, they were pretty close to speaking the language correctly.

The class ended fairly soon, though, and Kagome walked out, feeling somewhat dazed as her gut started twisting some more. She was always one to trust her gut feeling, so she preceded to leave her classroom with full caution as she felt out for something to happen.

She made it to the parking lot with nothing happening though, but she still didn't let go of her apprehension. And as she glanced around the people-filled car lot, she saw Bella standing by her car, and Edward by his as they stared at each other without a single word passing between them. Kagome frowned confusedly, seeing as they were getting along just fine this earlier, and didn't seem to have any type of animosity while she caught him glaring at her in frustration, but Kagome couldn't concentrate on that right now.

The feeling was back again. She felt it, and this time it made her freak out in distress as she knew whatever she was anticipating was coming at her fast.

Her heart sped up in something she could only describe as adrenaline as she searched the parking lot wildly, looking for whatever it was and as quick as she could.

She found nothing.

She tried to calm her nerves, letting her senses dull everywhere while trying to find the threat, and instantaneously her hearing advanced and she could hear tires screeching across the frozen parking lot from nearly a mile away; and as she turned her head in that direction, she was surprised to see that the car was some sort of silvery-white van driven by Tyler Crowley, and it wasn't coming her way. By the angle that she was trying to decipher it from, it was going Bella's way...

_I don't think I have time to make it to her_, she thought desperately, but she attempted anyways.

Using the adrenaline she had, she pumped her legs to move as fast as she willed them to, and soon enough, as Tyler's van made a loud screeching sound she felt the tremors of the vehicle getting closer and she reached Bella's side quickly enough. _Arigato, Kami-sama_, she thought as she pulled the girl with her, ducking the both of them out of the way and a little underneath Bella's rusted old truck.

But, to hers, and Bella's surprise, she found that the van was coming at them for more - she reached her hand out, praying to the deity of her existence as an invisible force held the van off for a moment, and in another instant, a pale white blur flashed into existence before her, taking place of the invisible barrier melded away.

Kagome's eyes widened at the male that saved her and Kagome's life at the same time that Edward looked at her weirdly.

Both with the same thought coming to mind.

'_What just happened?_'

Though Edward's thoughts took a more dubious turn as he thought disbelievingly, '_Is she an Angel?_'

* * *

**Authoress: I hope that was okay! :o It sounded okay while I was writing it... -shrugs- **

**Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts, whatever. I just favor feedback more than anything though... just a thought. :)**


	3. Lady Kagome

**AN: If you need to imagine Kagome, go to deviantart and search " Kagome of InuYasha " by " *BlackMageAlodia " she did a good cosplay of her. Just imagine her with blue eyes, :) **

**Hope You All Enjoy! **

**Oh, and since there's this rumor going around that we're all going to die tomorrow, I thought I'd post this a little early as my last gift to you guys, just to be safe. **

**DON'T TAKE THIS STORY FOR GRANTED! lmfaoooo! **

**Oh and I posted this earlier today, but I decided it needed edit, so I took it off. So, no you weren't seeing things if you saw this earlier... **

* * *

**3. Lady Kagome **

Kagome was at a loss.

The events from the past flew past her eyes before the events from the present followed soon after, and eventually she found herself having a flashback of what had happened nearly half an hour ago as it finally came to a stop where a white light took it's place and she stared off into space in confusion. It was like her life was flashing before her eyes a little too late, a half-hour too late, as she stared ahead of her, in a bed across from Bella's, with Tyler Crowley sitting in a chair nearby with a few bandages wrapped around his head and body.

Their doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen had left them alone after calling up both Bella's and Tyler's immediate guardians to let them know that they were in the hospital in Port Angeles, though Charlie Swan had already known since he was the chief of police, and being that he was the first one to be notified about the incident.

Kagome's gaze rested on Bella as she looked for any visible signs that the girl was hurting, or anything, but she couldn't find any, except probably a bruise here and there from Kagome ruthlessly tackling her to the ground to avoid the both of them getting ran over. Finding nothing more than those few small bruises, she ran a hair through her waving raven locks, rubbing a hand down her face as Bella looked just as daze as Kagome had been, staring at the white walls.

Just then, Dr. Cullen had decided to choose that exact moment to walk in, with his son, Edward coming in tow with a solemn look on his face. "Kagome, there's not a scratch on you..." the blonde man smiled Kagome's way and she nodded, already knowing that she had bruises before, but they had healed instantaneously.

"I know, but," she looked Bella's way with concern shown clearly on her face. "I think I'll stay here in case Bella needs the moral support."

Carlisle seemed to send Edward a long look, meaning who knows what. Kagome wasn't trying to pay attention to them. She really just wanted to make sure that she hadn't damaged Bella by jumping and attacking her to the ground, and recieved her answer when Carlisle turned to Bella as he picked up his clipboard, walking toward the female that was sitting on the hospital bed opposite her.

"Isabella Swan," he paused as he found her verdict written clearly. "It appears that you sustained as finely as Kagome had... remarkably. But, Edward here says you hit your head pretty hard..."

Bella, snapping out of her daze, stared in disbelief at Edward before moving her gaze heavily to the doctor as she huffed out an indignant reply. "I'm fine," and she went back to staring at the wall silently, leaving no room for a discussion.

Edward and Carlisle shared another long glance, but eventually, they decided not to argue with her on anything, before Edward looked Kagome's way, silently willing that she would meet his gaze.

She didn't.

"Kagome..." Edward began softly while eying her with vague suspicion and curiosity. "Can I speak with you in the hallway?"

Bella heard him say that, though. She turned toward Kagome with wondering eyes as Kagome answered hesitantly. "Of course."

She watched as Edward left the room as slowly, but still moving as swiftly as he could in a few quick strides, and as Kagome followed soon after with much smaller, and slower steps.

Kagome followed him, not thinking anything of the reason why he wanted to speak with her in the hallway, just knowing of the heavy aura that was now seemingly coming straight from his body as they walked away. The baggage of that feeling only getting lighter as they walked away from Bella's hospital room and once they were far enough away from prying ears, Edward stopped and turned around with a deep frown on his face. '_It's... Edward?_'

He wasn't sure how to question her about what had happened in the parking lot without leaking out that he wasn't human. Every plan that he could come up with contradicted itself in his mind, but he still decided to ask her. "What happened in the parking lot earlier today?"

He was thankful that she decided to take a minute as he tried to discern what he was hearing from the entire hospital out for a one mile radius as he picked through the voices until he found her familiar one—but he had to translate it, since she was thinking in her native tongue.

'_She's human,_' was his thoughts. '_Completely human... but I still can't understand her thoughts_.' But now that he realized it, he never did pay much attention to what she was thinking whenever she first arrived to Forks' High School. The thought of that was a little disturbing to him, he had to admit.

He now sifted through her mind, watching as the scene played out in her eyes, but it was just as it was before, when he heard her thoughts the first time. He felt the need to just be on the lookout while looking through her eyes, _she_ felt the need to be on the look out. And he felt it whenever she forced herself to arrive to Bella on time; how she thought she wasn't going to make it—'_I almost failed her_,' she thought frowning deeply in remorse.

"I had adrenaline rush," she crinkled her nose. "I'm not sure how I knew it, but I knew something was going to happen..."

Edward frowned slightly in disappointment before asking her another question while he was dissatisfied, trying again. "But, how did you keep Tyler's van from coming at you and Bella a second time?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him in astonishment. "Here you saved both my and Bella's lives, and you're asking _me_ how _I_ kept the van from hitting us a second time? Edward; I only delayed the van, I didn't stop it. You did."

Right now Kagome was hating how loose-lipped she was—hating her outspoken nature, which only allowed her to speak her mind 24/7.

"I should be thanking you, actually..." she bowed slightly, bringing her unusual eyes up to meet his unusual bright amber ones. "Arigato, Edward-kun."

Edward was baffled.

She was telling him the _truth_... which made him feel kind of bad for not being able to tell her his truth. But, then again, she didn't bother to ask. She didn't even think about it, actually, which made him frown slightly at her.

He wanted her to know, why?—_he doesn't know_.

"Kagome," he told her briefly, stopping before continuing cautiously. "You don't seem to be secretive about what you did..." the second it was out of his mouth, he almost regretted it. He's immediately insinuated that he knew she had a secret!

But, what if it wasn't a secret at all?

"What would I need to be secretive about?" she asked confusedly. _People are weird_, she thought.

_She doesn't really need to be secretive at all, actually_, he thought. _She is afterall human_... but, instead of saying what was on his mind, he frustratedly enunicated every syllable as he spelled out for her what he was asking. "You single handedly held off a car."

"So did you," she commented offhandedly, offering him a slight smirk, before she frowned. "What exactly are you implying here, anyways?"

"That you're hiding something," Edward responded lightly.

Kagome thought for a minute. Was she hiding something? Not really. She has nothing to hide. _Hasn't anyone ever heard of celestial beings before?_ she questioned. _The legends of mikos and houshi, the exceptionally powerful?_

It was then that she realized that she kept replacing herself in the Feudal Era where everyone knew what a miko was, and she had exploited herself openly, even though when she's in the present time, she usually was a little more guarded, lest she was to let people think that she belonged in an asylum. _Kuso_, she thought. _I slipped up again! _

Edward raised a lone eyebrow as he overheard what she was thinking. _Slipped up on what? _

"Edward... I was raised as a shrine maiden," she said carefully, now deciding to turn back before she made herself look like even more of a nut than she did back in Japan whenever she claimed to have seen a little girl lighting fireworks near the kids... the ghost child.

She half lied—he knew, but he finally understood what she meant as he stopped her from turning away with his cold hand wrapping securely and unmovably around her bare arm, making the girl stop at the cool chill that traveled up her arm and she met his gaze with wide eyes, turning over every possibilty for why he felt the way he did, though not with panic, never that.

_Humans...? Huh... He can't be... no, their skin is soft_, she thought. _He's cold... and his skin is hard... almost marble hard_.

In all reality's intents and purposes, he felt exactly like Kikyou's body did when she had came into contact with it. A shell of a being, cold, empty and hollow—but Kagome felt she shouldn't make that assumption yet, just trying to keep in mind that he wasn't alive. He wasn't technically _human _any more.

She looked at him with confusion dawning on her own features before she murmured quietly, "You're not... alive."

And she couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it before with how pale his and his family's skin was to even dull-sighted eyes. Now, the epiphany of the situation dawned on her like she'd just recieved whiplash. She didn't pull her arm away though.

She didn't know much of the situation, but she looked at him in vague understanding as she thought of how Kikyou's life was ripped from her at a young age... about how the only way she was able to roam the earth was when Kagome had shared part of her soul with her.

She even had flash—backs from Kikyou's life, surpisingly to Edward.

Her thoughts didn't show much though. Just that Kikyou had been in anguish at being ripped away from the earth, from her life by someone she had thought she could have loved.

Her thoughts ended there.

Even though Kagome didn't know his story, she made that connection, and she looked into his eyes with deep comprehension. She didn't even need to say it, but she smiled a dazzling smile before he let go of her arm, letting his hand lead his arm down in a fall to his side speechlessly.

"I'll see you later sometime, Edward," and she joviantly made her way down the hall without looking back at him.

They understood each other—he of her, and she of him.

Edward didn't expect that to happen; she didn't necessarily know their secret either. Edward found himself smiling slightly at the familiarity that he now felt towards the girl—the respect for her being, in which she didn't try to dig for something that wasn't for her knowlege. And that she didn't seem to care, despite not knowing what he is...

_Lady Kagome_, he thought.

* * *

**AN: My reviewers have suddenly disappeared... I'm not sure what to think of that, except that you might have all already died! D: **

**This is crazy! **

**... If you're not dead, please review! **

**just post: ****"Hey, I'm not dead! I like this chapter!" **

**and I'll be okay with it. ^.^**


	4. Emotions

***edited**

**4. Emotions **

The rest of the day at the hospital went well—for Kagome, anyways. But Bella was a little off, as her father drove both she and Kagome to her house. She didn't get the information that she wanted from Edward, and even though she tried to weasel something out from Kagome's seemingly loose lips, she got nothing from her either, which left her upset. She will find out, she knows she will. And she was kind of hoping that she will get what she wanted, tonight.

They had hung out at Bella's place for the remaining time they had until they were expected to show up, and Bella had unsuccessfully dropped meaningful hints to Kagome that she wanted to be let in on her supposed secret. As it were mentioned, though, it was an unsuccessful attempt.

The girls ended up getting ready speedily and took Bella's truck, after Bella reluctantly let her drive the ancient thing to the Rez after a very long argument—on Kagome's side—of why Kagome should be the one to drive there. And after her victory, Kagome smiled the entire way despite the truck hardly being able to exceed 50 miles per hour, something that Kagome wasn't very ecstatic about.

* * *

The sky showed the sunset beautifully. It was only a few hours since Bella was released from the hospital without an actual verdict, and the two—Kagome and Bella—were with the group that they had promised to go with on the beach of La Push. There were a few guys that had shown up almost immediately after they arrived and set up their tents, four of them who introduced themselves as Sam, Embry, Jake, and Seth.

Sam seemed to be the leader of the group, actually. But ironically, he wasn't exactly the tallest. The group of boys all had the same short-cropped, mussed, shiny black hair; each and every one of them with russet colored skin, looking what Kagome had expected Indians to look like. Sam, though, his eyes were a bit different than the other three's.

His eyes showed slight resentment and remorse, probably from something that had just happened. Though the emotion wasn't too deep, and it was seemingly not expressed toward anyone there that camped out on the beach. Alongside that, Kagome saw in his eyes what she had seen in InuYasha's sometime before, whenever the half-demon had lost control of his 'demon' side and almost attacked her. At the shock of that thought, Kagome shook her head;_ it was probably nothing_, she doesn't actually know him enough to assume.

But, what was peculiar about all the boys standing there was that they weren't wearing a shirt; not one of the four teenaged boys were—and their jeans were ripped, looking more like long shorts rather than pants. _Hot natured, probably_, Kagome thought, herself feeling very cold, shivering as she stared in wonder at their attire. Her gaze slipped to the next guy that had introduced himself, Embry.

He was a tall guy, though not as tall as Jake, and not as built as Sam; but he was still as cute in a high-school girl's crush, kind of way. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown as they washed over the teens that had set up residence on the Rez's beach, a small smile growing on his face.

Jacob—he had a charming smile. Kagome only noticed this because he was constantly grinning at Bella as the clumsy girl kept blushing and smiling back at the beautiful boy. He was nice—just like Sam and Embry was to Kagome—she got along just fine with the three alone just fine. And she was always being pulled out of her thoughts by Mike who kept asking her if Bella knew this guy to which she responded that she doesn't know. How would she know, anways?

The cutest of all, had to have been the youngest of the group. His name was already mentioned, Seth—and it was his name that made Kagome snap her head up every time someone spoke to him. He was sweet, though she had to figure that out by his aura since he wouldn't talk to her, always looking away when he was caught staring at her. She grinned after each time she caught him. Though she seemed to catch on that he would usually be sociable, but something was holding him back. She didn't bother trying to pry though that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to strike a conversation with him.

* * *

Seth couldn't possibly understand why the girl that sat beside him made his heart thump against his chest heavily, or even why he felt himself being choked up for words as the girl spoke beside him politely, addressing those that had talked to her. She didn't speak to him though, for which he was both grateful and kind of disappointed.

This was a little out of character for him, he knew. He wasn't exactly the shy type of guy, and he never had problems bringing out what characteristics in the other person is their best. But, now he felt an alarming draw to the girl whom was beside him, but he fought with the surprising instinct to meet her, whatever colored eyes she has.

It was already bad enough that Jake and Sam had set down laws for him after the recent _incident_ happened in his cousin, Emily's house. And, now, he knew that he should probably head out to the woods because he could feel the heat coming quickly from his reaction to just being around the girl—but this heat was different somehow—it wasn't anger, it wasn't distress, at least he didn't _think_ it was. It was need, and he knew, and felt it surely that he wasn't going to transform.

_So, what is this?_

He chanced a look up, seeing that the girl whom stole his attention, Kagome, was speaking to Jacob with a bright grin on her face, making him smile at both she and his role model. He knew Jacob almost like the back of his hand, and the guy was in nearly all rights, his brother, someone he looked up to.

The the girl who Kagome had arrived with—Bella—was sitting off to the side, smiling at the both of them, too, he vaguely noticed. Jacob mentioned her a lot, he remembered. But, his eyes went back to Kagome's small form as she looked across the fire at Jacob and Bella sitting on the log.

She caught him staring again, though.

He sighed mentally, almost making himself turn away, but first he wanted to see a smile directed at him, again. Though he wouldn't dare look her in the eye... it was like admitting that he was staring.

But, this time instead of smiling at him, Kagome gave him a curious look before getting ready to turn away—he didn't want her to, though—so he finally met her eyes.

_Whoa, intense blue eyes_, was the first thought that crowded his head before he felt the feeling he felt earlier make itself more known; this time it was much stronger and more refined. His heart started beating fast and heavy in his chest and he couldn't even bring himself to look away to allow his heart to calm down. The way he's acting is as if she might vanish if he did look away, and didn't want to chance it; and though that thought might scare someone else, his instinct informed him that it was natural, so he couldn't bring himself to worry much about it.

She didn't look away from him, the expression on her face both startled and delighted, and Seth couldn't help but find it endearing.

"So..." he began, finally breaking from the trance he was in though he still felt a little warm as his cheeks heated up from staring so long. _Imprint_, his mind's wolf supplied with a smirk. Seth almost raised his brows at the voice, but instead decided to speak to the girl. "How long have you lived in Forks?" he asked quietly, though his eyes remained on the now grinning girl.

"One month," she answered, pulling her coat closer around her body as a particular breeze flew around them.

Seth didn't know what else to say, but he didn't want the conversation to end. "You've been here for a month, and you haven't once visited La Push with your... friends?" he smiled a bit teasingly as he pointedly looked to one of the people she was there with, Eric Yorkie.

"Believe it or not," she began as she followed where he was looking. "I've only recently made friends with them."

From there, their conversation brought more interest in the two, making it slightly impossible for them to _stop_ talking to each other—or to even hide their smiles that gave away that they were having a good time. Everyone else watched discreetly in curiosity and surprise besides the three residents of La Push who were glancing knowingly from Seth to Kagome, and a slow grin pulled on their faces, well all but one that is. The one who knew the troubles that could come of making someone important and significant to them—Sam.

* * *

Edward wasn't sure what to tell his family.

_Maybe you should start with what Bella's reaction was when you told her you couldn't tell her what actually happened_, Alice thought to him.

That was the only thing that he was actually worried about. The other thing, involving one Kagome Higurashi wasn't exactly what he had been worried about, but more over something he found refuge in. He quickly decided to relay what had gone on between him and Bella after he and Kagome returned to the hospital room.

"Bella doesn't believe any of it," he began with a small, nearly invisible frown on his face. "She is adamant to believe that I lifted the truck off of her..." which brought him back to his thoughts of Kagome, maybe he should mention it to his family as well... but that wasn't fair. She didn't pry for his secret, and she doesn't even know what he is. He decided he won't tell them exactly everything as an amused smile thinking of the petite blue-eyed girl. "But, the first time, it wasn't me—it was Kagome."

Alice raised an eyebrow slighly as she thought of how that could have been when she saw Edward reach the two girls on time. But Edward read on her mind as she rethought over what happened, just now realizing that Kagome wasn't there before Edward had arrived, and a few seconds before he did, she was there, ducking both she and Bella underneath Bella's bomb-proofed ancient truck. Her eyes widened.

"How did I not catch that before?" She looked a bit worried, but Edward shook his head at his family before Carlisle, or Rosalie could say anything. Emmet, Jasper, and Esme just sat, waiting for Edward to explain as the other three had waited in impatience.

"She isn't a vampire," Edward told them honestly. "She's completely human. I even checked her mind, and she knows nothing of vampires."

_That doesn't tell us anything_, Carlisle thought to his surrogate son who didn't seem at all phased with what had transpired between himself and the girl who was in the hospital with Bella. Edward had already told him that the first time the girl, Kagome, had saved Bella from being crushed by the van, but since the van came back for more, and Edward didn't know that Kagome already had the girl, he had stepped in.

"Okay," Rosalie exhaled a slightly irritated sigh. "What then?"

"She really just went on adrenaline rush," he looked to Carlisle, though Jasper began to think in wonder at him, and his eyes snapped to his recent addition in the form of a brother. "Her mind was muddled, she thought in her native tongue, Jaz..."

"But that doesn't explain..." Jasper trailed off immediately, not wanting to let Edward know what had actually been on his mind since last month—Kagome's arrival.

"Doesn't explain what?" Emmet questioned from his spot in his chair finally entering the conversation after just storing information that his family was giving.

"Nothing," but despite Jasper not wanting to reveal it, it was flashing like a neon sign in Edward's head, though Jasper tried to think it quickly. Edward caught it though, making him frown deeply at his brother.

"You tried to control her emotions when she first arrived?" _Why would he do that?_, Edward felt a little disappointment toward Jasper, but he was trying his hardest to understand.

_Give him a break, Edward_, Alice thought sadly. _It was our first week back from the extended hunting trip, he was trying_.

He wasn't upset about him using Jasper's emotion controlling, he knew. He also knew that Jasper's emotion controlling was apart of him, like his own mind-reading ability, and both his and Jaspers, and Alice's abilities is what kept his family safe. He wasn't upset with Jasper for using it, he couldn't really figure out why he was a little disappointed, except for the fact that Jaz had admitted in his mind that it was only one person that he was directing it to. And he kept directing it toward her, though somehow it slipped under Edward's mind radar.

_Hypocrite_, Alice thought again, but with a slightly amused smile. _Aren't you still doing the same thing to Bella?_

He rolled his eyes. "So what happened; what's the verdict?"

"I can't control her emotions," Jasper answered with a frown.

There was a chorus of 'What's and 'Huh's from around the table, but only Edward made an effort to actually respond. "What does that mean?"

In all his life, or un-life, Edward couldn't have imagined what would have came from Jasper's mouth even though he could read his mind before it actually left the word and food trap. And what left the blonde's mouth shouldn't have surprised him much, but he couldn't contain the shock of finding another piece to Kagome's mystery without actually looking for it.

"It means, that her soul is too large for someone like me to control her emotions," Jasper spoke curiously, though he didn't seem to find her to be a threat, but more of a nuisance to be around when she's upset. Hence, that first week of school he tried controlling her emotions to calm her down after an annoying Tyler Crowley had kept asking for a date; the reason for him being around Edward and Alice a little more than usual so they could keep him from unleashing a large wave of annoyance around the cafeteria filled with students.

"Is that even possible?" Emmet questioned. "A large soul? What could a human possibly need with a large soul?"

The thoughts of his and Kagome's encounter filled Edward's mind again as he remembered vague snippets of her thoughts as they spoke. _When the human repeatedly comes across demons, it comes quite in handy, I'm sure_, but he didn't bother saying it out loud, thankful that no one else could read minds, otherwise he would blow Kagome's privacy and secrecy even though she hadn't necessarily told him what she was.


	5. Stories and Dreams

**5. Stories and Dreams**

"...and whenever they charged at the tribe with their _weapons_, the only woman from the Rez present did something unthinkable," Sam was saying.

It was story time with the group of campers as the half-moon hung high in the air shining brightly and the fire below crackled and sizzled the firewood and marshmallows, as the majority of them were all bundled up in their sleeping bags or coats. Not all of them had a scary or entertaining story to tell, so they decided to just listen to those that did, surprised that they were very entertained that night; and the stories never stopped coming.

The La Push boys had decided to go first, though. Sam was the one to speak before one of the other boys cut in every once in a while, which gave off the odd distinction that they all knew the story well, and they probably had even lived it themselves if it hadn't happened eons ago. The story they had decided on telling was one of their tribe, edited and made even more vague to make it seem like a scary story, or mystery—though something told Kagome that it might have been just a history of the La Push Residence; she did hear that most tribes had many folklore that was passed down from child to child which was an actual story of the past.

Like the tale of the Shikon Jewel that her grandfather kept telling her about. That one actually turned out to be real, since the story that he kept telling her was of her own adventures in the Feudal Era. Who would have thought? She most certainly didn't, but now, she knew to pay more attention to folklore and fairytales; they all seemed to harbor a bit of truth in them.

"What did she do?" Kagome questioned, looking as deep into the story as she possibly could.

Seth, who was sitting on her left side conspiciously slung a friendly arm around her shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, though it was still loud enough for everyone to hear it. "She honorably raised her blade and drove it down into her own heart as a sacrifce."

Kagome shivered, though she wasn't sure if it was because of what the third wife did, or because Seth was closest to her than he's been all night, whispering in her ear none the less. She exhaled a soft breath as she spoken admirably. "It _was_ honorable..."

"It was," Bella agreed, though she was caught up on a different part of the story than what Kagome was, if she could tell from the way Kagome was looking. It was as if Kagome worshipped the woman, while Bella thought of what the warriors were up against even though they didn't actually tell them anything besides that fact that she was an 'Evil Cold-Hearted Woman'. _Why does it bother me so much?_

It was quiet for a while around the fire before Bella turned to Kagome with a half-pleading look on her face. "Do you have a story to tell?"

Seth finally took his arm away awkwardly with a small nervous smile, and Kagome looked around once or twice before she tried to think of a story to tell. But she didn't want to tell a story, the only one she could think of was the one about her life, and she didn't want to share that. It was too personal, and she was sure she would end up in tears after she finished, no matter how vague the edit of the story might be.

"No," Kagome smiled ruefully at her friend. "I'm afraid I'm all creativitied out."

Beside her she was painfully aware of Seth staring intensely at her, but she didn't dare meet his eyes—not right now. Thinking of a story to tell only made her remember her past that she was thrown out of. She frowned.

"Well, I guess we should hit the hay, then," Eric commented with a yawn, and the rest of the bunch quietly agreed as they all retreated to their tents to go to sleep. Well, everyone except for the four La Push boys who had now decided that now was a good time to prepare to get to doing what they did best.

With one last glance in the direction of where Kagome took off to go to sleep, Seth turned away with his brothers, heading back to the rez to get his sister and the rest of the boys. He sighed, taking off in a sprint as soon as they all reached the shore-line.

He was lucky that he slipped his phone number into Kagome's jacket pocket whenever they were talking earlier. And he couldn't help but chuckle as a grin spread across his face when he rememebered the confusion and shock on her face whenever he whispered in her ear that he wouldn't mind her calling him whenever. That _was_ a pretty bold move of him to do... But, he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Alright boys," Sam called as they were in the forest nearest to the residential area now. "Let's move!"

* * *

The night was filled with many different images floating behind Kagome's eyelids as her subconcious wandered on the stories that the group had been told. The very vague one, was the one that constantly flitted her mind, though it wasn't the people that Sam had mentioned that she imagined; it was her, and InuYasha, and their children in that field, fighing Naraku instead of the Cold-Hearted woman. The story was sketchy though, so her mind ended up playing it down to a different story completely as the scenery changed and it was just Kagome's Feudal Era family fighting against the evil hanyou.

Surprisingly, her concious kept hold on the sacrificial bit, though...

_"InuYasha!" she screamed, watching as both her and his half-demon children that she couldn't remember having fled the battle area, choosing to stand beside Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara; all of which were prepared for battle with weary expressions taking over their faces. _

_Looking for InuYasha, she found him charging toward Naraku. All the while she could see was his back to her as he fought the evil demon with no weapon at all, even as it remained fastened at his side, waiting to be used. _

_Naraku was getting closer to InuYasha and Kagome was starting to panic... But soon enough she found that she had InuYasha's Tetsusaiga in her hands with surprise, though she didn't think much on it, already raising the blade high above her chest... _

_But before she could plunge it into her heart, InuYasha turned to face her and her eyes grew wide in even more surprise as she realized that that wasn't InuYasha after all... her heart damn near skipped a beat as her eyes met warm brown eyes instead of the worried gold ones that she was used to seeing on InuYasha... _

_"What?"_

* * *

She jolted awake after that, hearing footsteps nearing the tent she was sleeping in. Kagome immediately went into cautious priestess mode, forgetting where she was as she heard the creatures getting closer, talking louder and louder with each step they took.

Her heart started to thud heavily as she scuttled to the zipper-door of the tent, hanging back as she peeked through the tiny crack. Looking out carefully, she noticed that it was day light out—the most unlikely time for a demon to attack; even though it had happened before. And the creatures that were outside her tent? They were the group she stayed here with, getting packed up and ready to go. She relaxed.

She finally realized where she was, and glanced around her tent in surprise to see that she was the only one in it now, and that Bella, Angela, Jessica and Lauren must have already awoken and gone out of the tent; hence the talking outside of the tent, and the group walking toward it.

"Some dream; kept me sleep past the time I usually wake up."

"Kagome, are you awake yet?" she heard Bella's voice call quietly to her from outside of the tent.

"Yeah!" she laughed off the remaining alertedness.

* * *

Once she was finished packing up her stuff, she stepped out of the tent, feeling more rested than usual, after the night's change in dreams for her since the usual guilt-filled dreams of her past. And despite feeling the need to feel guilty for finally putting her past behind her, she felt relieved that it was something different that now plagued her mind; it wasn't necesarily in a bad way, either.

Her light footsteps barely made a sound against the pebbly sand that surrounded the shore of La Push Beach, and she walked over to where Bella was conversing wth the rez boys in slight astonishment. The moment she began to take the trip in their direction, Seth lifted his head to meet her gaze, never looking away. Kagome could feel her face getting red at the thought that she wasn't being quiet enough not to get noticed, but she grinned once their eyes met.

"...So are you guys going to come back again soon?" Kagome heard Jacob asking Bella once she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"You bet," Bella told him with a smile.

"Just, probably not with the others," Kagome joked a little, and what was meant to be a smile came out as a smirk. "Well, we've got to get going... It was nice meeting you all."

She didn't want to leave, really; but she needed to. She couldn't wait to take a long bubble bath; possibly even shoot some arrows in the forest near her house... Even though she was trying to convince herself that she needed to go, her eyes kept informing her that she wanted to stay and chat with the boys, or at least the boy that she was worried about talking to.

"Maybe you could... come back later today, then?" Seth asked her teasingly, but Kagome felt that the joke in that question was that he really wanted her to stay, and didn't want to be laughed at for it.

She rose her eyebrows as she looked over the group before her in pretend contemplation as she already knew she would be back. "Maybe... if you have any more stories to tell," she winked with a winning smile.

"You have my number," he responded with an equally charming grin.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews! And sorry about the chapter being shorter than the others; I needed to set the plot more into motion though. **

**Oh... and since it's pretty obvious that the pack already can change into wolves, I think I should tell you that everyone that turned into a wolf in _Eclipse_ is one in here already, except the ones younger than Seth. You will see why later, I hope. **

**Hope you enjoyed this, though! :) **


	6. What I am Is

**AN: So, for the ages? Kagome is 16, Seth is 15 going on 16 (I tweaked his age a little) and Jacob is Bellas' age, around 17-18 **

**Enjoy! && Thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorite adds! They're motivational! :)**

* * *

**6. What I am Is...**

The moment the girls were gone out of the smaller portion of the wolf pack's sight, the eldest three wolves turned to the youngest with wayward smirks on their faces. Seth was already prepared for the teases he knew he was going to get for imprinting on a girl that he only just met moments ago, and he didn't really care. Kagome just practically promised to come back to La Push, and she has his number; nothing could spoil his mood right now.

"Imprinting at 15," Embry started, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he caught the slight blush that colored Seth's cheeks as the younger understood what his pack brother was implying. "The youngest of us yet; eh, Sam?"

Sam wasn't crude in his congrats, easily thinking about Seth's intended and how bright the boy looked when he spoke to her, so he patted the young boy on his head before commenting on Embry's remark for Seth's benefit, "He just didn't have to wait like the rest of us did."

Seth stuck his tongue out at Embry even as he felt the steady eyes of his role model, Jacob heavy on his person. He didnt worry, though; he knew the older must be curious on what it's like to recognize and eventually be tied to the one that was made as the destined counterpart to his wolf, while Seth never actually thought about it. It was something that every other pack member was put through second-handedly, like smoke, they were affected, but not nearly as much as the smoker. In this case, Seth would be the smoker, and Kagome would be his marijuana. She was addictive the moment he officially lay eyes on her, and without her, he'll hurt himself, and his pack will feel his pain, albeit faintly compared to his own.

Reluctantly, Seth found his mind travelling down a risky path as he thought of how Kagome might actually react to him telling her that they're soul mates and his reason for knowing that so soon... _What if she doesn't accept me? What if she thinks I'm a freak? Will she run? I have to tell her, I'll feel horrible if I don't..._. He almost started to hyperventilate, but Jacob, who apparently was still keeping eye contact with the younger boy even as Seth thought to himself with a spacey look on his face, gained a look of concern in his features.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Jake frowned.

"Yeah, just thinking," Seth shook himself, finally noticing that Embry and Sam were already making their way back home with a sixteen-foot head start on them.

"I'm sure she will understand," Jacob startled Seth once again, though this time with his words.

Jacob was the most understanding in their pack; even though he hadn't transformed to his wolf, Jacob seemed to be able to understand without even trying too hard. It was times like these that made Seth wonder if their abilities have evolved into something more powerful, maybe? He even felt like he could break through a steel wall now, where as last time it was just speed, breaking through brick walls without so much as a scratch marring his skin, and agility; now, reading each others mind without having to transform... What's next? getting element affinities?

Before he began to let his mind wonder, he returned to planet earth as he brought himself to meet Jacob's warm brown eyes with his own.

"Thanks, Jake," he smiled, and then sprinted for home as fast as he could, following the others. He's expecting a phone call from his imprintee.

"No problem, kid," he heard Jake say despite him speaking softly, and he picked up his pace.

* * *

Kagome wasn't very sure how long Bella had been staring at her, in fact, she wasn't very much aware of Bella being anywhere near her at all. She couldn't help but be lost in thought about her dream the entire way back to her shabby apartment, which was the reason why Bella got to drive without any arguments coming from Kagome. And now, parked in the lot in front of Kagome's place, Bella stared her down until the girl would finally notice that they were already parked.

"Kagome?" Bella called to her friend curiously.

Kagome finally turned and noticed that Bella wasn't driving anymore, and she hastily reached for her door handle. "Sorry, sorry! I spaced; I'll talk to you later, Belle?"

"Yes, call me," Bella plead, making sure that the girl caught her eyes, seeing that Bella really meant it.

Kagome nodded, and got out before walking to the truck's trunk, grabbing her camping supplies before she waved Bella off as the older girl driven away.

The moment Kagome entered her home, her instinct flared, causing a bright blue-white light to emanate from her small body as her training-ingrained priestess precautions took over, once more that very morning, only to be like the last time. She found nothing that would alert her radar, so she retired, going to her room to put her stuff away.

...

_He said he wanted me to call him_, she thought, combing her fingers through her hair as she suddenly remembered that he slipped a paper in her jeans front pocket when he told her to call him. She eventually decided that now was as good a time as ever, and she reached in her pocket and pulled his cell number from it, then reached in her back pocket for her thin pink flip phone, the Razr, immediately flipping it open and dialing the number at her top speed before she pressed the provocative glowing green button that seemed to just be egging her on.

The phone only rang three times before Seth answered the phone with a cheery, "This is Seth Clearwater, how may I entertain you for the day, Miss?" and Kagome had the feeling he had been waiting for her to call since she left La Push.

"Ah, yes," she decided to play along. What could it hurt? "This is Kagome of the Higurashi's in Tokyo, Japan... and I was wondering, would entertainment this early be out of the question?"

There was a short pause on Seth's side of the line and Kagome's heart kept track of how long it lasted with a heavy everlasting thump before he chuckled, "It could never be too early with me."

"Good," she giggled in relief.

"But, would it be too early to ask you to..." he trailed and Kagome almost began to fear the worst before he finally ended with, "hang out with me?"

Kagomes heart started going up again, this time in flames as a joyful smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she didnt even bother to hide it. "It's never too early. Where and when?"

"La Push Beach, in an hour."

Call her crazy, but she could swear that she could hear him smiling through the phone as she ran upstairs to her closet, grabbing the clothes she needed. And then she replied with a, "See you there!" as they disconnected their lines.

_I don't think it's warm enough to ride the motor bike, but its not like I have a car, or a legit license. The one I have is for Japan_... she smirked smugly at remembering how many times she drove in the U.S. after observing the drivers to see how different their driving was from Asia's and Europe's. It was difficult, but she managed after driving on the wrong side of the road five times, forgetting where she is.

She made up her mind, no matter how cold it was, she'll ride her blue motorbike, and that issue was settled.

* * *

After her 15 minute shower, Kagome allowed herself to get dressed and warm up before bundling up as much as was necessary and driving off to the place from whence she came from only hours before. When she arrived to the beach she wasn't too surprised to see that Seth was already there with an expectant look on his face, but she was slightly shocked to make out of his form that he was trembling; and yes, even from that distance she could see that he was trembling, thanks to her miko-enhanced senses, but as she came closer she saw that his tremors slowed until they stopped and she forced herself to think that she just imagined it. And she walked up with a half-convincing smile on her face.

For some reason she got this strangest feeling of deja-vu and the thought of those old movies and other media with werewolves came to mind as she imagined she was the girl in Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ music video and Seth was Michael as he told her to, "Go away" in a disfigured voice right before he started to change into a werewolf.

But she had no clue why that thought came to mind. Seth is Seth; not some werewolf, right?

She continued to walk up, not stopping until she was an arm's distance away.

"Kagome," he greeted, sounding breathless when he said her name, and now Kagome was close enough to look up into his eyes to see the unbridled admiration behind the depths of his deep warm brown irises and she felt her heart stutter as she realized that he hadn't actually looked at her in any other way. "I wanted to ask you something, but it didn't feel right to talk about it on the phone."

Kagome's eyes met his challengingly as she tried to see what it was he was going to ask her about, but she found nothing and nodded her head with a bright smile, "Alright, what is it?"

"Walk with me." Not even waiting for an answer, he subconsciously reached down and grabbed her hand as he walked them off toward the woods and away from plain sight.

Kagome took delight in that action alone, observing how he hadn't taken her hand before now, probably because he just met her the other night... But she doesn't mind it; she liked the intense warmth that was pulling from his larger hand being around hers, and surprisingly, she didn't find herself blushing. She just smiled before he started speaking again, capturing her full attention.

"Do you remember the story the guys and I told you all last night?"

How could she not?

She instantly answered with a slow nod of her head as she spoke softly to him. "And the third wife." she smiled up to him.

Her smile seemed to ease his nerves and he smiled back as he nodded in approval. "Our tribe has lots of stories like that one, the warriors and such. There's another one that we aren't really supposed to tell outsiders, but right now I think it's called for... Care to hear another story?"

Kagome answered with another nod, more eager than the last, fearing that if she spoke, she'd ruin the moment. They suddenly stopped walking as they were completely surrounded by trees and Seth felt that he was in an appropriate mood to tell the story as he walked over to the nearest tree, never letting go of Kagome's hand and he leaned against it, allowing Kagome to seat herself on the rock that was by the tree's base.

"The elders in our village told it to us as 'The Destiny'," he tore his eyes away from Kagome, and looked up to the sky, keeping himself from being distracted. "A long time ago, a century or so, our tribe had resettled on their land after big changes had happened to them for, not the first time, and most certainly not the last, changes that never really occurred until after a notorious pair of nomads came to stay in Forks... There was a man, his name was Griffin... he was the one to go through the most change of all. He received the weight of the world when his father died, who used to be the village head, and now there was so much responsibility in his hands.

"He had no time for anything between protecting innocent people from the Cold Ones and holding up an army big enough to fight them so his remaining family would have a chance to live a normal life. But, his dream was a fluke; his life could never be normal.

"A girl, an outsider, had came in as a reinforcement called in from his father before, no one understood why she was called, she seemed plain; even Griffin thought little of her. It wasn't until he finally met her, that his worries seemed to drift away and he finally understood why his father needed her.

"She was his light in his tribe's curse of darkness, she made him realize that his family wasn't cursed, but was given this responsibility to protect who all needed it. And he became determined, and attached, and eventually the best warrior of the tribe's past.

"He knew the girl was there for a reason other than to guide his tribe, and thus was the discovery of destiny; the day she left was the day he fell apart, he realized that he was missing her in his life and she was what he needed all along. He realized that he couldn't live without her."

Kagome took in the story in silence as her heart beat demanded she find out why he told her that story, and what was the message behind it? And she couldn't do anything to stop the warm fuzzy feeling that wrapped itself around her as her mind wandered.

"Oh, and by the way, Kagome?"

At the sound of his voice sounding content with getting what he needed to say off his chest, Kagome snapped her head up to meet his gaze, seeing her own hope mirrored in his eyes and a grin placed perfectly on his lips. "Yes?"

"Griffin's tribe were shifters of wolves," there was another underlying meaning to this even though he said it so bluntly. And it didn't take her too long to figure out his meaning and her heart stuttered at her realization. _The stories were about his tribe_, she thought in awe. _Are they true? Why did he tell me this?_

Before she could stop herself she softly asked him what was on her mind in a soft, anticipating voice as she tried to hide the smile that threatened to tear her face in half by lowering her head, "Why did you tell me this story?"

Seth's voice was shaking slightly and Kagome noticed that he was trembling again and backing away into the small clearing as the tremors became more violent. "Remember the story, Kagome... You're my intended," and an uncontrollable amount of protective energy was released as and Kagome felt awed at the sight before her. Seth's clothes were torn to shreds and lain around the area around what was left of him, a medium horse-sized sandy-colored wolf standing in his place. The eyes were the same, adoring and pleading, silently begging her not to leave him there alone and she exhaled a breath that she wasn't even aware that she was holding in exhilaration.

"You're beautiful..."


	7. The Cold Ones

**An: Sorry guys, for not updating sooner, but my laptop is completely incurable from its state, and I have to type all of my stories on my kindle fire. :/ but I'm still trying to update as fast as I can, see? **

**Enjoy-! :) **

**-Selfless-ki **

* * *

**7. The Cold Ones**

Bella sighed exasperatedly as she dragged a hand through her tangling wavy mahogany hair. Ever since she got home after dropping Kagome off she's kept her hind end on her research for something that even she can't fathom, much less even guess the crucial facts of what she didn't know she was searching for.

The important thing that wouldn't leave her mind as it sweeped to the forefront every now and again was that she didn't even know what she was looking for. For a lack of a better word, her curiosity just got the best of her during the group's little story time, and when she imagined the people that the La Push boys talked about, she imagined Edward for some unknown reason...

As she prepared to get up from her bed, her ancient laptop's screen stopped on an equally ancient, or more decrepit, yellowy-beige page, but Bella had already called it quits for now, deciding to go get started making dinner. While she was exiting the room, she caught a glimpse of the words used for the title, _The Cold Ones; Ancient History_, thinking nothing of it as she slammed her door shut.

* * *

The decision remained the same since earlier this morning, she could tell.

Alice grinned as a yellowing beige laptop computer screen halted behind her eyelids that obscured her swiftly moving eyes. She sighed in the great eagerness that she was fighting to hide from Edward. Though she wouldn't think it so that he could hear her, she knows that Bella will eventually find out their secret, and she knows the major and staying outcome that will happen once she does.

Alice had only just began seeing possible outcomes for Bella when Edward told her to watch the girl closely after the hospital encounter between the two. It was the first vision that she recieved athat made her interested in the far future and onxe she looked for it, she found that it was practically set in stone that Bella would find out and nothing too horrible will happen, despite what Rosalie would like to believe.

The entire family besides Rose and Edward seemed fine with Bella knowing. It's just the prudes that continued to be paranoid. _But it doesn't matter, Bella will find out_.

"What?" Edward questioned rhetorically from down stairs getting more upset as Alice ignored his thoughts for doing something that she favored, kissing Jasper. "She can't find out, Alice. For her sake if not ours..."

She heard his voice go on, but she just grinned into her husband's lips. _You'll see, _was her thoughts since her lips were busy.

* * *

Seth ran freely, feeling at peace as Kagome rode his back with her arms wrapped securely around him. His purring was an astonishment to the both of them, seeing as he's a wolf and not a feline. His happiness was reciprocated, though, when Kagome hugged him tighter and giggled at the bark of a happy dog.

Eventually he came to a stop in the woods on the Rez aonce again, lowering himself so that Kagome could slide off his back easily and without any explanation besides the look in his eyes when their gazes met, he trotted off to one of the nearby trees where there were clothes tied to a low tree branch. He took the clothes in his teeth and left Kagome's sight as she turned away so that he could transform back to get dressed.

"So?" Seth's voice came to her as he walked back, and she turned around to see an almost fully-clothed Seth wearing no shirt, but khaki shorts and black tennis shoes.

"I'm your intended?" she asked, doing her best to hide her smile; though, on the inside her emotions were awry.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be claimed, surprisingly; it was just that she was afraid of how she was _taking_ the thought of being claimed.

She knew enough about animals and demons who have alike ways of mating. She didn't like the thought of being claimed anyhow, but now, it feels different, and she's not sure how to take it besides the way she feels _now_... completed, but soon to be as devastated as Griffin felt in the story that Seth told her, if Seth were to leave her, that is. And the thought of that was downright frightening.

"In a way, I guess it would translate to us being—" he began to explain, misunderstanding Kagome's reason behind her question, but Kagome cut him off before he could get the right word out. The look in her eyes made the remaining words die on his lips.

"I don't, and won't understand why you're drawn to me, or why you seemed so familiar to me last night. But I will tell you that it isn't because it's set in stone that I would hate to see you somewhere else without me. It won't be. I'd like to believe that we at least have some kind of control on who we're tied to..."

He wanted to kiss her, to make her mind up for her since she seemed so lost.

But he regretfully fought his urge, his warm brown eyes darkening at the thought that she might actually walk away if she felt like she didn't have a choice ain what became of them. "That's just the thing; we can't control who we're tied to."

"I know," he didn't like the sound of defeat in her voice but he wouldn't allow himself to even attempt to invade her personal space.

"But, I just want you to know, I'm here for whatever you need. Protection... a loyal friend... I'm here for what you need me to be. Our...reason... is what grounds me."

He saw that she was fighting the smile on her face and his heart thumped heavily against his chest before getting back to its original rhythm and back again as she walked slowly to his side, just short of taking his hand in hers before she thought better of it and let it fall to her side. "Thank you, Seth."

They sat in the grass beside each other, feeling tired from the short day's events. And in the silence Kagome decided to ask what she'd been wondering about since the story that they've heard the other night, about the cold hearted people. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" he hummed, instinctively reaching for her hand and feeling satisfied when she didn't pull away, as he traced patterns on the back of her hand, thinking over what transpired between them.

"The cold hearted people? Since wherewolves exist does that mean..." the realization hit her as she thought of the 'natural enemy' of werewolves... she thougt of how vampires were the undead, and how aresurrected bodies were cold ato the touch, like Edward's hand or Kikyo's walking undead body.

"Vampires exist, too," Seth frowned, his hold on her hand tightening as his protective instinct went off uncontrollably.

* * *

When Bella came back, she found her way to her ancient computer, and she hadn't stopped reading since she had sat down, seeing the page in front of her with hooked attention and eyes made only for the screen before her.

_The Cold Ones; Ancient History. _


End file.
